


After a Lonely Wait - Miyagi x Shinobu

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: Miyagi comes home late from work and goes to sleep. When he wakes up he finds Shinobu straddling him with a hand working up and down his length.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Miyagi came home late from another long day at Mitsuhashi University. Surprisingly, he did not see Shinobu at home. Had he gone out with some friends, maybe? Miyagi felt the feeling of loneliness slowly take away the relaxation from coming home again. He did not even bother to eat dinner anymore, just wanted to go to bed and sleep until Shinobu showed up.

In his room, he saw a rather familiar build sleeping quietly in his bed. Shinobu was lying there with his face buried in the pillow as if trying to surround himself with Miyagi’s smell. Miyagi smiled and the loneliness got replaced by a strong feeling of sweet love instead.

He silently took off his suit and wore a comfortable t-shirt and boxers. Not trying to wake up Shinobu, he slowly lies down beside him and wraps his half cold body in the lovely warmth of the bed. He did not touch Shinobu, just watched him breathing in and out. It was so calming he quickly fell asleep.

Later, Miyagi woke up feeling hot and needy. His breathing was heavy and he could hear fabric being stroked. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw Shinobu straddling him with a hand working up and down his length. Was this a dream? Miyagi unwillingly let out a moan.

\- Ahh! Shi-, Shinobu, what are… you doing?

Shinobu, unlike himself, just looked at Miyagi with lusty eyes and sank down to bury his face in Miyagi’s bare neck. He then talked with a hoarse voice:

\- I’m sorry, I just… I felt so lonely when you were at work today. I couldn’t… stop myself…

The words made Miyagi fluster. Did this kid even know what those words where doing to him? Miyagi embraced the hot body in front of him and shortened the distance between them. He forced Shinobu to show his face and then gave a passionate kiss. Shinobu stopped his hand to tug at Miyagi’s t-shirt. The kiss had a faint taste of cigarettes, but this was also one of the things Shinobu loved him for.

\- Mi..yagi, please give to me…

His voice was a whisper in the night, a whisper filled with love and yearning. Miyagi, now fully awake, ripped off his sticky t-shirt and pulled out his now steamy cock. He ran his hands over Shinobu’s back and under his boxers. He let his index finger enter the hole and slowly ease him before adding another finger, and lastly a third.

\- Ahhh, please… hurry!

Shinobu was now grinding his ass against Miyagi’s fingers in a futile attempt to satisfy himself. That action alone made Miyagi unable to restrain himself anymore.

\- This is your own fault, Shinobu!

After saying that, Miyagi firmly grabs Shinobu’s ass and lift his body only to lower him again and let his hard cock enter the moist hole.

\- Ahh!

The sudden act made Shinobu’s voice crack when he moaned. The sensation of Miyagi was so good. The length filled him up completely and hit the spot where he felt it the most.

\- Ah! Shinobu, you’re so tight. I’m sorry- Mmmm, I don’t want to hurt you.

\- It’s all right, move… Just move.

Miyagi thrusted his hips upwards and felt Shinobu’s walls clamp down on him. The indescribable good sensation made Miyagi intensify the pace of his thrusting. This made Shinobu unable to muffle his voice anymore.

\- Ah, ah, ah! Miy-agi!

\- Mmm, I’m sorry, it just feels so…

Miyagi tightened the grip of Shinobu’s ass, he was close. He felt Shinobu’s hands grip his thighs hard. Shinobu threw his head back unable to say that he was cumming.

\- Aaaah!

White cum covered Miyagi’s stomach. He kissed Shinobu as he ejaculated inside him. Shinobu shivered in Miyagi’s arms as he felt the sensation of cum filling him up deep inside. They continued the kiss as their minds went white. When they parted, Miyagi lied down on the sheets allowing Shinobu to rest his head on his torso. Like that they both wished this moment would last forever.


End file.
